


Jubilant Valentine

by sardonyx164



Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [14]
Category: Codename: Kids Next Door
Genre: Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flowers, Food, Gen, Napping, Romantic Angst, Screenplay/Script Format, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24817369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonyx164/pseuds/sardonyx164
Summary: Nigel gets a few Valentine's Day gifts from Chad.
Relationships: Nigel Uno & Chad Dickson
Series: Operation Adulation (A Disastrous Upheaval Liquidates and Tortures Inconsonant Overwrought Nigel) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1738531
Kudos: 1
Collections: Operation Friend





	Jubilant Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> I have a headcanon that Nigel used to love Valentine's Day because hey, cute plushies and delicious candy everywhere.  
> [Incidentally, this is why Valentine's Day is one of my favorite holidays.]
> 
> But ever since Lizzie broke up with him, he doesn't think too highly of the holiday anymore.  
> ...Especially when he sees romantic couples everywhere. 
> 
> Good thing Chad isn't too fond of romance, either. For what reason (s) does Chad hate romance? I'll leave that up to you:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Analysis/CelibateHero

_[Scene: outside Nigel’s house. Chad places a large gift bag on Nigel’s doorstep and knocks on the front door. After a few moments, Nigel answers the door]_

**Nigel:** [irritated/fatigued] Who is it...? [he notices Chad] Oh, _great._ Just **_great._** What do _you_ want, teenager?

 **Chad:** [innocently] Well, it’s Valentine’s Day, and--

 **Nigel:** [facepalming] No. No, _no_ , _**no.**_ I’m _not_ helping you with any of your romantic issues, Chad.

 **Chad:** [raising his hands defensively] What? I’m not here for romantic advice! I, uh, just wanted to drop by, that’s all! [he gestures to the gift bag] Look! I got you a present~!

_[Nigel just crosses his arms and narrows his eyes at Chad]_

**Chad:** [twiddling his fingers] Um, what if I told you that your present was semifreddo cake?

_[After a few moments, Nigel moves aside and gestures for Chad to come inside]_

**Nigel:**...You’re lucky that I’m craving sweets.

_[Chad smiles, picks up his gift bag, and enters Nigel’s home. The teen sits down on the sofa and starts digging through the gift bag]_

**Chad:** Alright, let’s see here...[he pulls out a takeout container with a piece of semifreddo cake in it]...aha! See, I _told_ you that would get semifreddo cake! [he hands the container to Nigel] Enjoy it~!

_[Nigel stares at Chad for a moment before heading to the kitchen, getting a fork, and returning to the living room. Nigel then sits down on the couch and starts to slowly eat the cake]_

**Nigel:** [grateful yet still upset]...Thank you.

 **Chad:** [genuinely concerned] Hey, kid? Why are you so... _cranky_ today?

 **Nigel:** [sighs]...I just hate this holiday.

 **Chad:** [raising an eyebrow] _Really?_ I thought you kids liked this holiday. I mean, there’s all sorts of Valentine’s themed treats everywhere, right? Oh, there’s also flowers and plushies, too! What’s there to hate?

 **Nigel:** [bitterly] Oh, I don’t know. Maybe it’s because my _girlfriend left_ _me_ _for reasons that are entirely_ _my_ _fault_. And the universe does _everything_ in its power to remind me of what I _could_ have but oh so stupidly lost because _I_ _focus_ _ed_ _more of_ _my_ _time on work than with her._

 **Chad:**...Oh.

_[Nigel continues eating his cake in an angry silence. Chad just looks around the room awkwardly, as if he’s trying to think of the right thing to say but can’t come up with anything. After a few minutes of silence, Nigel finishes his cake and puts the empty takeout container on the table]_

**Nigel:**...I’m done eating.

 **Chad:** [scratching the back of his neck] Alright, that’s good. But I, uh...

 **Nigel:** [irritated] What, you want to say something?! If you have something to say, then say it already!

 **Chad:** Um, well...that’s the thing. I _want_ to say something, but...I feel like nothing I say will help you feel better. Uh, I _do_ have more presents, though--

 **Nigel:** [crossing his arms] Then show me those presents already. Actions speak louder than words, anyway.

_[Chad takes a deep breath and pulls out a small bouquet of sunflowers, daisies, and daffodils from the gift bag. Nigel raises an eyebrow out of curiosity]_

**Chad:** [blushing] Um, look, flowers can be used to symbolize stuff, much like...gemstones, see?

 **Nigel:** [intrigued]...Go on.

 **Chad:** Uh, you see...daisies represent innocence, sunflowers represent adoration and warmth, while daffodils represent new beginnings. [handing the bouquet to Nigel] Did, uh, you want this bouquet...?

 **Nigel:** [shrugging and accepting the bouquet] Well, at least they’re not roses. Um, what else do you have for me?

 **Chad:** [softly] Oh, you want your other gifts? Sure. [he pulls out eight small egg-shaped stones and shows them to Nigel] Here they are.

 **Nigel:** [elated] Those are...!

 **Chad:** [nodding] Yeah, more gemstones: red aventurine, carnelian, yellow jasper, green fluorite, sodalite, amethyst, onyx, and selenite.

 **Nigel:** [happily accepting the gemstones] How lovely...thank you, Chad.

 **Chad:** I have one more gift for you. [he pulls out a small blue cat plush that has a red heart on its stomach] This really soft and cute plushie. [chuckling bashfully] I, uh, don’t know who is softer and cuter: this plushie, or _you._

_[Nigel chuckles bashfully as he accepts the plush cat. The younger boy then starts crying a bit, which makes Chad gasp]_

**Chad:** [worried] Hey, kid, you alright...?

 **Nigel:** [nodding] Yes. I was feeling really horrible today, and your gifts made me feel so much better. Thank you.

 **Chad:** [patting Nigel’s scalp] Please don’t mention it, kid. I don’t want my reputation to plummet.

 **Nigel:** Understood, Chad. I wish I had something to give you, though...

 **Chad** : [twiddling his fingers] I, uh, already have my gift...

 **Nigel:** Really...? What is it...?

 **Chad** : [embarrassed] I’m not telling you! [gently taking Nigel’s glasses off] Now shut up and cuddle with me!

 **Nigel:** [blushing happily]...Sure.

_[Nigel puts his gifts back into the gift bag and hugs Chad. Chad lies down on the sofa, pulls Nigel into his chest, and starts stroking the younger boy’s back]_

**Nigel:** [slowly closing his eyes] I love you.

 **Chad:** [blushing] Shut up and go to sleep, you idiot. [he smiles and closes his eyes] (I love you too, Nigel.)

End

**Author's Note:**

> This story was partially inspired by this fic:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/9012290/1/Have-Some-Candy
> 
> Relevant links:  
> https://www.imperialsugar.com/recipes/strawberry-semifreddo-cake  
> https://www.seriouseats.com/2018/08/how-to-make-semifreddo.html  
> https://www.healthline.com/nutrition/foods/strawberries#nutrition  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/StrawberryShorthand  
> https://www.fiftyflowers.com/blog/flower-meanings-focal-flowers/  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/PlatonicValentine


End file.
